(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for providing wireless personal communication services to multiple users via multiple access nodes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for estimating a traffic rate of calls in wireless personal communication environments, and a method for the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A method for estimating a traffic rate of calls according to an example of the prior art is embodied on the assumption that information including area of a cell, length of a cell boundary, user density and average speed in the cell, or width of a path (or a number of lanes) is previously known in the cellular communication system.
But the class of cells is varied due to random propagation environments, and, even without a change in the class of cells, it is necessary for companies to estimate the corresponding area for hundreds/thousands of cells in order to apply the estimation methods for traffic rates of calls. Thus this estimation method is inappropriate for actual applications.
A method for estimating a traffic rate of calls according to another example of the prior art uses area of cell, length of cell boundary, user density, users' average speed, or width of path in cellular communication systems.
Data necessary for the use of this method in actual systems may include topographical area of a cell, length of the cell boundary, and users' average speed, and estimating these data is a prerequisite for estimation of traffic rates of calls. In addition, some information about the class of cells, such as the area of the cell, is necessary for calculation of data about the length of path, or the like.
In this regard, the class of cells is very difficult to estimate and information about users nearing a particular cell for a large number of cells is attainable only at a high cost.
Hence, the conventional methods for estimating a traffic rate of calls that involve analyzing necessary data and estimating traffic rates of calls based on the analyzed data are not easy to apply to actual systems. Moreover, the traffic rates of calls cannot be provided as a reasonable source for optimized resource allocation because invalid data can also be used for estimating the traffic rates of calls.